Arlenatta
Arlenatta- dziesięcioletnia czarodziejka pochodząca z planety Triangulum. Znana w gronie głównie z faktu, iż jest młodszą siostrą uczącej się w Alfei Melindy. Melinda myślała, że Arla zginęła kiedy miała dwa latka, lecz ona także została wysłana na Ziemię, tyle że Melinda trafiła do domu dziecka, a Arlenattę przygarnął pewien prezes. Przez długi okres czasu nowi opiekunowie Arlenatty ukrywali jej pochodzenie w obawie o bezpieczeństwo nie tylko jej, ale i swoje. Interesuje się astrologią (z tej racji zaprzyjaźniła się ze starszą od siebie Astrą, która często pokazuje jej różne sztuczki), a także matematyką, szczególnie geometrią. Całkiem dobrze rysuje, zwłaszcza rysunki techniczne i mandale, ale nie widzi siebie w sztuce. Arlenatta nie brzydzi się owadów i często powstrzymuje innych przed odebraniem owadowi życia. Bardzo nie lubi jak inni traktują ją jak dziecko i pewnie wykorzystałaby okazję, by chociażby przy pomocy czarów podrosnąć o te kilka lat. Arlenatta nie jest księżniczką swojej planety, lecz z powodu licznych zasług, w tym pomocy w zdjęciu bariery z Triangulum, jest tam szanowana oraz rozpoznawalna. Osobowość Arlenatta to z natury bystre dziecko. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co dzieje się wokół niej. Nawet jeśli ktoś próbuje przed nią coś ukryć, dziewczynka potrafi szybko dokopać się do prawdy. Można śmiało stwierdzić, że pomimo młodego wieku, jest świetnie zorientowana w sytuacji. To ona pierwsza zauważyła, że jej siostra jest zakochana. Melinda śmieje się, że jej siostra ma zadatki na myśliciela - uwielbia dyskutować, zastanawiać się, skłaniać do refleksji i zadawać pytania. Upór Arlenatty czasem bywa zgubny, dziewczynce trudno przychodzi pogodzenie się z jakąś sytuacją i zaakceptowanie nowych warunków, lecz zdarzają się osoby, które ten upór mają za cechę godną podziwu. Ta dziewczyna nade wszystko nie lubi odpuszczać i chce zbadać niemal każdą ciekawą dla niej sprawę aż do końca. Wygląd Arlenatta jest około 10-cio letnią dziewczynką o bladej cerze, szarych, fantazyjnie spiętych włosach i różanych tęczówkach. Posiada niewykształcone zdolności identyczne do Melindy, a jej policzek zdobi charakterystyczne dla pochodzących z Triangulum znamię. Oczy Arlenatty są niezwykle duże, źrenice błyszczące a jej rzęsy rozdwojone na końcach, dziewczynkę wyróżnia także charakterystyczny dla jej pochodzenia kształt brwi. Swój wisiorek z kołem i trójkątem nosi w formie bransoletki. Relacje 'Rodzice' Za czasów życia na Triangulum Arlenatta miała świetny kontakt z rodzicami, była otaczana troską i miłością, jak to w Triangulańskich rodzinach bywało, jej rodzice bardzo się kochali i praktycznie nigdy nie było większych kłótni. Obecnie nieznane są ich losy. 'Rodzeństwo' W Alfei uczy się starsza siostra dziewczyny, Melinda. Przez wiele lat nie miały ze sobą kontaktu, lecz los pozwolił im na ponowne spotkanie. 'Dalsza rodzina' Nic nie wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny Arlenatty. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczynka przyjaźni się głównie z starszymi osobami, przyjaciółmi i znajomymi Melindy. Przyjaciółmi Arli są także Zornitsa i Nanna. 'Znajomi' Arlenatta rzadko kiedy spotykała osoby w swoim wieku. W znajomych ma głównie osoby w towarzystwie których pokazuje się jej starsza siostra. Podczas jednej z wizyt w Magixie natrafiła na Twilę. Utrzymują kontakt. 'Miłość' Na chwilę obecną dziewczyna nie myśli o "tych sprawach", ponieważ jest po prostu niedojrzała w kwestii uczuć. Widząc parę okazującą sobie uczucia, Arlenatta często reaguje udając odruch wymiotny i mówiąc "fuj" czy też "obrzydliwe!". 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna raczej nie zalazła za skórę konkretniej osobie na tyle, by nazywała ją wrogiem. 'Pupile' Arlenatta obecnie nie posiada zwierzaków. 'Pixie' Bliźniaczą wróżką Arlenatty jest Siofra - Pixie patronująca zjawisku jakim jest śnieżoga. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Arlenatta, jak każda osoba z Triangulum, jest istotą energetyczną. Jej obrona oraz ataki wykorzystują czystą energię życiową. W zależności od stanu zdrowia dziewczyny jej moc słabnie, dlatego kiedy zachoruje tak ważne jest, aby dużo odpoczywała. Jeśli Arlenatta doszczętnie wyczerpie siły witalne i fizyczne - jest całkowicie bezbronna. Z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie i te cechy, dość łatwo ją zlikwidować kiedy czuje się gorzej lub jest osłabiona chorobą. *'Rozłożenie energii uderzenia' - Arlenatta jest w stanie przyjąć w siebie energię magiczną, którą ciska w nią nieprzyjaciel i "rozłożyć" ją w swoim organizmie. Rzecz jasna, zdolność ta ma swoje ograniczenie co do ilości przyjętej energii, w przypadku jej nadmiaru dziewczynie groziłaby dosłowna eksplozja ciała. *'Czytanie aur' - jest to zdolność, którą Arlenatta w sobie wypracowała, każda osoba z jej rodzimej planety posiada zadatki, by czytać cudze aury, odkrywać ich emocje i prawdziwe intencje oraz pragnienia, lecz nie każdemu udaje się na tyle je w sobie wypracować, by móc z nich korzystać. Arlenattcie jako jednej z nielicznych się to udało. *'Leczenie' - dzięki swojej energii życiowej dziewczyna może leczyć innych z ran. *'Języki' - im dłużej Arlenatta przebywa w towarzystwie danego języka obcego, tym szybciej i łatwiej się go uczy. Nie oznacza to jednak, że dziewczyna rozumie wszystkie języki we wszechświecie, bo z większością tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała styczności. *'Przejmowanie energii' - Arlenatta potrafi kumulować także energię innych osób, co np. osłabia nieco wrogów podczas walki, a następnie wykorzystać ją na swoją korzyść lub "podładować" sojuszników. *'Lewitacja' - Arlenatta często jest wyczerpana fizycznie i nie ma na tyle sił by się przemienić, co jest naturalne dla jej "rasy". Może za to używając siły umysłowej unosić swoje ciało i lewitować. *'Telekineza' - jak wyżej. Arlenatta często zwyczajnie nie ma siły by podnieść przedmiot. Może wtedy użyć telekinezy i unieść go siłą woli. *'Kopuła' - Arlenatta potrafi manipulować swoją aurą przekształcając ją w barierę energetyczną, a tym samym utworzyć coś na rodzaj ochronnej kopuły. *'Duplikacja' - Dziewczyna może dosłownie zduplikować swoją osobę, by zmylić wroga. Jest w stanie kontrolować swoje "klony", lecz jest jeden haczyk - nie posiadają one mocy magicznej jak "oryginał". 'Zdolności pasywne' *'Kriostaza' - w przypadku ekstremalnie niskich temperatur, by utrzymać się przy życiu organizm Arlenatty zapada w stan kriostazy z którego wybudzenie może trwać nawet kilka lat. Co ciekawe, po zamrożeniu fizyczny rozwój dziewczyny nie zatrzymuje się, nie odczuwa głodu ani innych potrzeb organizmu. 'Słabości' *'Zwiększona senność' - jest to charakterystyczne dla jej pochodzenia. Używając swoich i tak nierozwiniętych w pełni mocy, Arlenatta niezwykle łatwo wpada w zmęczenie i potrzebuje wielogodzinnej regeneracji w postaci snu. Zainteresowania 'Astrologia' Arlenatta od małego jest zafascynowana otaczającym ją światem - zwłaszcza nieboskłonem. Dziewczyna jak każdy z Triangulum wierzy w przepowiednie zapisane w gwiazdach oraz w to, że każdy ma w nich zapisany swój los. Dziewczyna z namiętnością wysłuchuje także legend związanych z gwiazdozbiorami. 'Matematyka' Może i zabrzmi to głupio dla osób, które uważają matematykę za zło wcielone, lecz dla Arlenatty liczby i równania są naprawdę fascynujące. Nowe wzory wchodzą dziewczynie do głowy szybciej niż melodia w piosenkach. 'Rysunek' Arlenattcie świetnie wychodzą zwłaszcza szkice techniczne oraz kolorowanie. W sumie trudno nazwać rysunek zainteresowaniem dziewczyny, ponieważ rzadko kiedy to robi, mimo iż wielokrotnie słyszała, że ma do tego zdolności. 'Łyżwiarstwo figurowe' Łyżwiarstwem zdecydowanie zarazili ją przybrani opiekunowie, ich biologiczne dzieci trenowały łyżwiarstwo na długo przed tym jak pojawiła się u nich Arla. Dziewczynka na łyżwach jeździ od dobrych kilku lat, nierzadko wprowadzając w osłupienie starszych będących pod wrażeniem jej zdolności, lecz Arlenatta sądzi, że sama w sobie nie jest utalentowana i postępy zawdzięcza ciężkiej pracy. Nawet teraz, przebywając w Magixie z starszą siostrą i jej przyjaciółmi, Arlenatta jeździ na łyżwach chociażby na sztucznych lodowiskach. Informacje *'Urodziny:' -5 Maja. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Pixie' - Siofra. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - pianki oraz żelki i makaron z serem. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Cytrynowy oraz granat. *'Hobby:' - Łyżwy, rysowanie. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' - Na tę chwilę chłopcy są dla Arlenatty jedną, wielką, odpychającą zagadką. *'Ulubiony film:' - Musicale, Sci-Fi. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Bycia traktowania jak potrzebujące pomocy dziecko. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Taneczna. *'Ulubione buty:' - Byleby były wygodne. *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' - Arlenatta najbardziej dumna jest z zdolności do czytania aur i nic w tym dziwnego. Nawet jej siostra nie wyćwiczyła w sobie tej zdolności na tyle, by korzystać z niej jak Arla. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Fryzurze. *Donośnym tonie głosu. *Sposobie ubierania się. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Pierwszy cytat na stronie postaci jest nawiązaniem do słów Ahri Czarodziejki Gwiazd z gry "League of Legends". *Jej imię to zdeformowana przez autorkę forma imienia Arletta. *Ta modyfikacja nawiązuje luźno do jednej z postaci pochodzącej z gry "Overwatch". *Baza imienia dziewczyny (Arleta) pochodzi od francuskiego imienia Arlette, które z kolei pochodzi od niemieckiego, antycznego imienia Herleva, które oznacza "armia", "honor" lub "szlachetny". *Ulubiony kamień Arlenatty to lazuryt. *Gdyby przyszło jej do wybrania jednego miejsca na Ziemi, które chciałaby zwiedzić, byłyby to Himalaje - jest autentycznie zaciekawiona czy zgodnie z opowiadaniami krewnych faktycznie przypominają górski krajobraz Triangulum. *Uwielbia kakao, zwłaszcza z dodatkiem pianek. *Jej ulubionym owocem jest czarna porzeczka. *Nigdy nie była nad morzem, dlatego zazdrości mieszkańcom planet, które posiadają własne morza. Pochodzenie thumb|left|272pxTriangulum lub''' Tri''' (w łac. Triangulum - Trójkąt) - Jedna z planet magicznego wymiaru. Przez długi okres czasu mieszkańcy planety budowali swoją własną kulturę. Planeta była dość staromodnie urządzona, nie było nowoczesnych środków transportu czy wielkich miast. Panowała również rodzina królewska, lecz mały miała udział w życiu codziennym. Swego czasu Triangulum miało sojusz z innymi planetami Magicznego wymiaru - Ohm oraz Oppositus. Obejmował on wzajemną wymianę wiedzy, mocy a w razie potrzeby walkę z nieprzyjacielem. Triangulum długi okres czasu uznawana była za wymarłą, lecz okazało się, że nie została zrujnowana a "zamrożona" i otoczona magiczną mgłą, która blokowała możliwość dotarcia na planetę, szczęśliwie po latach udało się pozbyć mgły dzięki, czemu Triangulum można odkrywać na nowo. Triangulum jest istną oazą spokoju. To miejsce doskonałe dla osób przemęczonych swoim codziennym życiem, pragnących chwili dla siebie w otoczeniu ciszy i przyrody, a także dla tych, którzy szukają swojego "ja". Panuje na niej niezwykły klimat, głównie z uwagi na fakt, że jest to górzysta planeta. Od autorki Galeria Arlenatta ID.jpg Arlenatta szkic.jpg Arlenatta starsza szkic.jpg|ok. 16 lat. Arlenatta symbol.jpg Melinda i Arlenatta szkic.jpg Szkoc by Rochi.jpg Arlenatta ID new.jpg|Nowy basic Arlenatta - Mikołajki 2018.jpg|Chibi - Mikołajki 2018 Melinda & Arlenatta - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Arlenatta szkic twarzy.jpg Arlenatta mandala.jpg Arlenatta ozdoba.jpg Arlenattaart.jpg Arla i jej friendy.jpg Stroje Zimowe stroje dla Arlenatty i Twili.jpg|Zimowe ubranie art z Twilą. Arlenatta strój balowy.jpg|Strój balowy. Arlenatta z płatkami kwiatów strój.basic 2 portret.jpg Arlenatta strój terenowy.jpg Meta timeline *'Wrzesień 2018' - Rochi zastrzega "Arlenatta" oraz grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. *'16.09.18' - Arlenatta opuszcza brudnopis. Kategoria:Inne postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Triangulum